A Regular Fanfic
by CartoonFriki
Summary: During his time at Dumptown U.S.A. Mordecai meets a band of birds that hired him to be their second guitarist, but that means Rigby was never able to bring him back to the park, and thus he was fired, little he knows being with this band will bring him more closer to the park than he thinks, Join Mordecai, Rigby, and his friends to new and crazy adventures.


**Hey everyone, welcome to my first regular show fan fic, well, my first fan fic ever. This story is about a alternate time where Mordecai was hired by a rock band while in dumbtown, causing Rigby to never bring him back to the park, causing Benson to fire him, but little he knew that being in that band will just take him back to the park, with new friends, and new crazy adventures, hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1: Mordo's new life**

Life can be pretty bipolar, just like a woman, sometimes one day you are with your girlfriend, having a nice time with her and the next thing you know is that your girlfriend dumbs you right in the middle of a friend's wedding, yeah that happened to our friend Mordecai, yeah the blue jay from regular show, he was having a nice time with his girlfriend CJ or was until he tried a really uncalled speech in front of everyone in the middle of Muscle man's wedding and CJ took that speech wrong and dumbed him in front of everyone…awkward.

Anyway thanks to that Mordecai was sent to dumptown U.S.A. to try and forget everything about CJ or Margaret, but what he didn't know is that he was going to meet a band of birds that had a concert at dumptown and when they saw Mordecai improvising with one of their guitars they took him as part of his band, taking him out of Dumptown, giving him a opportunity to begin a new life.

That also means Rigby was never able to find Mordecai and he have been missing for two months now, he was fired, Rigby has been sad for his lost friend, and all that stuff, but their paths are going to meet bringing back crazy adventures with new friends.

 **Two months and a half later**

It was a regular day, right in the River Side apartments could be heard a band practicing a bit of their music, the band consisted of a Tufted Duck as the drummer, a long necked pelican as bassist, a brown falcon as main voice and lead guitarist, and a blue jay as second voice and second guitarist. Normal people would have argued and told the group of birds to shut it, but the truth was they were pretty good at it and most of the tenants of the building liked when they practiced.

The band stopped practicing while the Falcon turned at his band and said with a slight British accent. "Good practice guys, you too Mordo you are really improving a lot."

Mordecai was now wearing a black vest, a pair of black pants, and black gloves on both hands. "Thanks dude, but I'm hungry can we go and eat something."

"I'm hungry too; you guys know what that means." The falcon said wearing a black leather jacket and a single glove on his left hand.

"Wing Kingdom!" All of them cheered while going to their van and the falcon drove to the wing kingdom.

"Hey Ash can I drive for a while." The pelican asked referring to the brown falcon.

Ash sighed heavily and said. "Remember last time you drove Buck, you almost crashed into a tree and Guz wouldn't want to get in the van for a weak, so no." Ash then got to the Wing Kingdom and parked the van right in front of it. "Alright remember the rules, don't eat too much I don't want to repeat the incident of last time Guz."

The four avian got out of the van, entered the restaurant, and took a sit right in front of the T.V. to see I the local news. Ash called lifted his hand in the air to get the waitress attention; the young woman came to their table and said. "What are you going to order guys?"

"We want the regular, a big order of chilly wings, three sodas and a bottle of water." Ash ordered while the waitress wrote their order and went to the kitchen.

Mordecai glared at Ash and said. "Water again dude, why don't you order a soda like everyone."

Ash rolled his eyes and replied. "Remember that party at Guz's sister house, I was so confused I ended kissing her all night."

"Yeah I remember, dude you had a big headache all day long." Mordecai said remembering the wild party.

Then of sometime talking their order came and with no doubt they started eating everything in the table, well Guz was eating everything in front of him. "Dude I'm scared of trying to get a wing, he could chop my hand."

"Dude, try and get a plate before he eats everything and leaves us with no food." Buck said getting a plate for him and Mordecai.

Ash shook his head and said. "You guys never learn do you?"

Everyone laughed and chatted for a moment while they ate, but little they knew the destiny was about to give them a bad time. Mordecai was enjoying his time with his new friends but just then he noticed someone entering the restaurant, someone he never expected to see again, there she was CJ coming to the wing kingdom with Rigby and Eileen. Mordecai swallowed a lot of saliva and hid behind Guz hoping they couldn't see him, but Ash noticed Mordecai acting weird so he asked. "What's up Mordo, why are you acting like crazy?"

"Behind us, my ex-girlfriend, she is going to see me." Mordecai said hoping they won't recognize him.

Ash looked above Mordecai's shoulder and noticed the cloud girl that used to be Mordo's girlfriend. "Don't worry dude, we will take you out of here without them even noticing it."

"How?" Everyone asked while looking at Ash.

Ash smiled and stood up of his table walked to the middle of the restaurant and called for everyone's attention. "Hi everyone, I know this might be odd, but I want to make a deal, if someone can beat me in a mini golf shot competition I will pay for their food." Ash knew about CJ's golfing abilities thanks to Mordecai, and without any delay she stood up and walked towards Ash. "Well, well, we got a brave girl, hope you are good."

Mordecai was hoping Ash knew what he was doing, but he knew Ash was a smart guy. Ash snapped his fingers while Buck gave him a golf club. "Ready babe?" Ash then gave the club to CJ so she could do the hit.

"I'm always ready; I hope you brought enough money." CJ said placing a golf ball on the ground and hitting it and managing to put it on a glass cup. "Top that birdie"

Ash smiled and prepared to hit the ball, he was about the club but before he made sure everyone was looking at him, so he then gave the signal to Buck and Guz to take Mordecai out of there, so he waited for the guys to take Mordo out of there and when they were finally out he hit the ball but instead of placing on the glass cup he hit it, breaking it.

CJ laughed for the lame hit and said. "Tough luck bro, time to pay…" But when she turned at Ash he was already gone, he ran through the door and shouted Buck to start the van.

Ash ran behind the van and jumped to the back part of it and looked at Cj while she, Rigby, and Eileen locked at the van go away, Ash smiled and shouted. "I hope I don't see you again." Then he closed the doors of the van while Buck accelerated.

"Alright! That was awesome, Mordo you never told me your ex was really hot." Ash said walking from the back part of the van and going to the front.

Mordecai felt a bit embarrassed when Ash said that and replied. "Dude, don't say that, I still like her."

Ash looked at Mordecai and patted him while saying. "Don't worry dude, I promise you she will be back with you before we give our next concert."

Buck drove back to their apartment, almost crashing in the process, but Ash managed to grab the wheel and get the van in control. Everyone went to the apartment to chill out and rest before getting to practice again, Mordecai and Buck started playing videogames while Guz started eating a bag of chips. Ash walked to the kitchen and started looking for his bag of coffee beans, but no matter how much he looked that bag was nowhere to be seen.

Ash walked towards his crew and asked them. "Dudes, have you seen my bag of coffee beans, I seriously need a shot."

Guz startled when he heard Ashe's question and said. "Ugh, I think I ate them for breakfast."

Ash couldn't believe Guz ate his coffee beans for breakfast and said. "How can you eat a while bag of coffee beans, you know what don't answer that, I'm out to find some coffee" Ash grabbed his jacket and the keys of his van to leave, but before he looked a Mordecai and said. "Mordo, you are in charge."

Ash went outside and entered his van and drove through the city looking for a place where to get a nice cup of coffee, and then of driving for some minutes he found a coffee shop open, so he parked the van in front of the shop, turned the engine off, and got out of his van, Ash checked his wallet to see if he had enough money for the coffee, he then entered the shop and took a seat right in front of the T.V. . Ash waited for some minutes until a waitress could come and take his order and just again destiny was going to play a bad joke, Ash looked a beaver girl approaching to take his order, but when she saw Ash, she gasped and said. "Hey you are the guy from Wing Kingdom."

Ash looked at Eileen and recognized her, she was the girl that was with Cj and Rigby, so he smiled nervously and said. "Your friend isn't here or is she?"

''No, but you should have paid our food, you made a bet and lost." Eileen said glaring at Ash to give him a bit of guilty.

Ash smiled, looked Eileen to the eyes and replied. "Look never make a bet with a rock star, we tend to cheat."

Eileen glared at him and crossed her arms and said. "I thought English man where gentle man."

"That's just a stupid stereotype, look I'm sorry for lying to you and your friends but I had to do it." Ash said remembering why he did it, and then he glared at Eileen. "Look, I came for a cup of coffee, mind bringing me a cappuccino, double."

Eileen just stomped away from the guy to bring him his coffee, meanwhile Ash grabbed a magazine to pass the time, some minutes later Eileen brought his coffee and gave it to him, Ash smiled and said "Thank you" remarking his accent to make fun of her.

Ash started sipping his coffee, but then he heard a thunder echoing on the shop and said. "Huh, it sounds like it is going to rain."

"Think again you moron." A familiar voice said hitting him with a golf club.

Ash grabbed his head and turned around only to find Cj behind him, ready to swing again! Ash jumped of the chair to avoid the hit and said. "Hey calm down, there is no reason to hit me."

Cj was really mad at Ash and changed from being white to grey and swung the club again. "You left without paying your bet you moron, who does that."

Ash didn't want to tell her why he did that, but he needed to do something before Cj hit his head off with the golf club. "Look mate, I was just trying to impress someone okay, but let's make this fair you won me on something you are good on, what if we make another bet."

Cj calmed down and glared at Ash while asking. "Alright, but we will choose the bet this time."

"He says he is a rock star, what if he performs for us on here." Eileen said not knowing it was the only true thing Ash has during the whole time he was there.

Ash smiled reluctantly and replied. "Alright, but I have to warn you I'm not that good."

Cj crossed her arms and said. "I bet you are worst."

Ash laughed slightly, went outside to his van and brought his guitar this time, the brown falcon stood over a table and said. "Let's sing something for the ladies." And with those words Ash connected his guitar to the amplifier and stared with a fast rhythm and kept it as he started singing.

 _Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time_

 _The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
another kiss says we're lying on the pavement  
If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand_

Ash finished performing his song and said. "So what do you think?"

Cj looked at Ash and blushed slightly and said. "That was… it was… it was good I guess."

Ash smiled triumphantly and replied. "Thank you, now if you excuse me I have to go." Ash then left the money he owned Eileen for the coffee and left, Ash walked outside and got on his van and tried to start the engine on but there was no gas on. "Please don't tell me this thing has no gas." Ash said hitting the wheel of the van with his forehead.

"Tough luck Ash, I hope you brought an umbrella." Ash could hear Cj out of the van while she walked to her vehicle and left with Eileen.

Ash was about to call Mordecai to help him, but then he heard his phone turning off, so he hit his forehead with the wheel several times trying and ease his anger, but stopped before her get a headache for doing so. Ash got out of his van and made sure he closed it before leaving, when he was totally sure his van was going to be okay he started walking through the dark streets, then he heard a thunder at the distance and with no advice it started to rain, so he covered his head with the hoodie of his jacket.

"This is the worst day, the van has no gas, my cell phone is dead, and to make it worst it's raining really hard." Ash said trying to cover from the rain. "Guz if you are hearing me, I blame you for this."

Ash couldn't take it anymore, his jacket was too wet he needed to take cover below a building, so he leaned against the wall waiting for the rain to ease, but it looked it might take some time. Ash took out his music player and started hearing some music to pass time, but then he noticed a figure walking through the rain, it was a female robin walking below the rain just like him. Ash didn't payed much attention to her but little he knew she stood right beside the rain to take cover of the rain, Ash could take a better look at the girl and she was really beautiful, he red feather shined even in the dark of the night and her eyes where bright as the moon it really attracted Ash.

Ash was lost in his music but then he noticed the girl talking to him, so he took off the headphones and said. "Sorry I was not hearing you, I was listening to some music."

She smiled at him and replied "I was wondering if you could tell me what time is it." Ash couldn't believe her sweet voice, it really hypnotized him.

Ash laughed nervously as he looked his watch and replied. "It's a half for seven."

The robin girl smiled when Ash smiled putting the guy a bit more nervous he already was, so he looked away trying not to make eye contact with the girl, but he wouldn't have such luck, the girl could hear the music coming from his headphones and said. "Hey I know that song, no remorse from fist pump right."

Ash couldn't believe a girl could actually like fist pump, so he turned at her and said. "Yeah, I like this guys a lot."

"Wow me too, do you mind if I hear it with you, you know just to pass the time." The girl asked Ash almost making him faint.

Ash gave the left headphone to the girl and started hearing the song with her, he could hear the girl humming the song as they both heard it, Ash was really into the girls humming he even started taping the floor with his foot with the song's rhythm. The girl noticed Ash tapping his foot on the ground while hearing the song and giggled when she noticed he was really into it, she even payed attention and could hear Ash mumbling the song, but she had a devious idea, she started singing the song attracting Ash's attention, her voice was really sweet when she sang and Ash couldn't resist but sing along with her, but the girl stopped singing when she heard Ash's melodic voice, it was like almost hearing the lead voice of fist pump singing right beside her.

Ash was so into it he never realized the girl beside him stopped singing; he ended singing the song and noticed an awkward silence in the air, he then turned at the girl and noticed she was blushing, that's when he realized he sung with all his passion.

"Your voice is really nice, do you practice a lot." She asked Ash while smiling.

Ash could feel his embarrassment going away and being replaced with a heartwarming feeling, so he rubbed the back of the head and replied. "You can say that, I'm the lead voice of a band."

"Wow, that's cool, mind giving me a private performance someday." The robin girl said smiling at Ash.

Ash just laughed and replied. "Sure thing, me and my band are planning a concert really soon, I promise you will be the first one to know."

Both of them laughed slightly for a moment, but then they noticed the rain just eased a bit, they were so into their talk they never noticed the storm stopped moments ago. "I guess I need to go, my band must be wondering where am I."

"My roommate must be asking the same thing, oh I almost forgot." The girl said taking a piece of paper and writing something on it, and then gave it to him. "That's my number; give me a call sometime, I'm Margaret by the way."

Ash looked at the girl walking away; he was really surprised he could meet someone like her in the middle of a storm. "I guess it wasn't a bad day after all." Ash said running towards his apartments and when he got to his apartment he found he didn't had his keys with him, so he started banging the door with his fist until Guz came to open it.

"Hey boss, we were worried for you." Guz said opening the door, but then Ash hit his head really hard. "Ouch, that really hurt boss."

"You don't know the day I had all thanks I needed to go and get some coffee because of you." Ash said entering the apartment and taking off his wet clothes. "Is there some soda, I need to forget what happened."

Mordecai turned to him, him and Buck where still playing videogames, and said. "Dude, why did you take so long?"

"How can I explain, first I encountered your ex and she wanted to do a hole in one with me head, then the van ran out of gas and I'm pretty sure we need to check the motor, and to make it worst I had to walk through the rain." Ash said taking a sip to his soda and groaning. "But not everything was that bad, I met a girl named Margaret, she is really beautiful and likes fist pump, and guess what… I got her digits!"

Mordecai couldn't believe Ash just met Margaret, but he wanted to make sure it was the same girl, so he stopped the game and changed the television to the news channel. "Dude is this girl the Margaret you are talking about."

Ash looked at the T.V. and saw Margaret on the news channel giving a report about the twin pines mall, Ash couldn't believe it, so he said. "Wow, she is a news reporter."

"Dude, she was my first girlfriend." Mordecai said looking at Ash and waiting for his reaction.

Ash felt a bit awkward about the whole situation and said. "Dude, I didn't knew she used to be your girlfriend!"

Mordecai laughed because of Ashe's reaction and said. "It is okay man, remember I still like Cj."

"So it's okay if I date her." Ash asked while Mordecai nodded and returned to his game with Buck.

Ash sighed in relief, throwing his head backwards and closing his eyes to get some rest, but before he could know it he fell asleep dreaming about that beautiful robin he met under the rain.

The next day came and Ash and Guz went to the coffee shop to see the van and to see if they can start the engine to take it home. Ash sighed in relief when he saw his van completely intact, he turned at Guz and said. "You brought the gas big dude."

Guz showed Ash a fuel bladder, and then he walked towards the van and poured the fuel in the van while Ash opened the bonnet of the van, but as soon he opened it a cloud of black smoke came out staining his face with cinder. "Great, the water must have entered the engine, Guz pass me my tools and check the wheels."

Ash took off his shirt while Guz gave him the tool box, Ash took a torch and looked around the engine to check if there was something wrong, then he noticed a pair of rings from the piston broke. Ash sighed heavily and said. "Dude, look at the back part of the van and see if there is a pair of piston rings." Ash then took a wrench and started disassembling the engine to take out the broke piston. "Guz put on some Music; this will take me a bit."

Guz nodded and entered the van to turn the radio on and placed their latest disc on the radio and raised the volume to the top. Meanwhile Ash was trying to take out the piston without breaking it or damaging the engine, but little he knew their music was attracting the attention of Eileen.

Eileen looked through the window of the coffee shop to see who was making all that noise, and she was surprised to see Ash fixing his van outside, but felt a bit embarrassed to see he was shirtless, just then Cj came to the coffee shop and saw Eileen looking through the window, so she walked towards her and said. "Hey Eileen, what are you looking at."

"It's Ash, he is fixing his van outside of the coffee shop with his music and it's very loud." Eileen replied looking at the falcon while he fixed the van.

Cj took a peek through the window and indeed saw Ash outside with his head inside the engine of his van, so she smiled devilishly and said. "Don't worry, this time I'm making a hole in one with his head."

Cj exited the coffee shop to have a "talk" with him, she creeped behind the falcon and waited for him to finish with the van and then of a moment the guitarist finished placing the rings to the piston. "Alright, I'm done. "Ash said cleaning his hands and closing the bonnet only to find Cj waiting for him to end. "Ah! Dammit cloudy girl you scared me! What do you want now?"

Cj looked at Ash's face and noticed he had black stain over all his face, she laughed at him and said. "Now I know why they call you Ash, I could laugh at you all day long but you need to turn off that radio is too loud and it's bothering the customers at the coffee shop."

Ash rolled his eyes while cleaning his face, and then he grabbed a wrench and replied. "I don't see anyone arguing about the music, besides that's the latest disc me and my band have recorded, so get lost cumulonimbus."

Cj turned grey when she heard that little nickname Ash gave her, but she calmed down and replied. "Funny, cloud jokes, that's very mature."

"Very funny, look I just want to finish fixing my van and leave to never see you Stratus again." Ash said picking up his tool box, laying on the ground and sliding below the van while Guz helped him by lifting the van.

Cj was impressed Ash knew a lot about mechanics, but she still wanted him to go. "Do yourself a favor and check the exhaust tube, it might be broke."

"Already did, it has a fissure, but I need to welded and I don't have a welding machine with me." Ash said while he checked the van but got out. "Alright, I think it's done, try starting it Guz."

Guz entered the van and tried to start it, but the van still didn't worked. "Can we rest for now boss, I'm hungry?" Guz said getting out of the van.

Ash sighed and said. "Alright, look I will go and get something to eat, meanwhile try and make this thing work please."

Ash went inside the cafeteria, walked to the counter and saw Eileen on the other side, so he walked towards he and said. "Hey mind giving me two sandwiches and a pair of sodas please."

"I will give them to you in a moment, but can you do me a favor and put on a shirt." Eileen said remarking Ash he still was shirtless.

Ash groaned and putted on a white shirt and waited on the counter for his food, then of some minutes waiting Eileen came with his order, Ash checked there was everything good and then payed for the food, Ash didn't notice there was a guy staring at him while he went outside and sat on the van's back part and gave Guz his food. Ash and Guz started eating their food while hearing some music from the van's radio, then Guz gave Ash the idea to play his guitar to pass the time, Ash wasn't sure about to but it might piss Cj a bit more so he took his guitar and connected it to the amplifier in the van.

Ash started playing his guitar with a fast rhythm while Guz raised the volume of the amplifier attracting the attention of every customer in the coffee shop. Eileen and Cj where confused when all the customers started going out of the shop to see Ash playing his guitar over his van, Guz saw a big crowd reuniting around the van so he took out a pair of drumsticks and started following Ash's rhythm with a single drum that was on the van.

Ash was impressed that only him and Guz just attracted so much attention, and the best part, he made Cj mad again. Ash finished playing his guitar and got down of the van while everyone clapped and cheered. "If you people liked that don't doubt hearing our music on the internet, and try coming to this coffee shop more often, 'cause we are always around!"

Everyone clapped and went inside the coffee shop, and surprise, there was even more people in the coffee shop than before. Ash walked towards Cj, with a huge smile on his face and said. "Blimey that was a total ace!"

Cj crossed her arms while glaring at Ash and replied. "Look you… you…."

"Go ahead, say it, I'm… a… great… guitarist." Ash said finishing Cj's sentence making her even angrier causing her to head inside.

Ash sighed and returned to work on the van, but just then a strange man wearing a suit approached him and said. "Hey there mate, can I make you a few questions."

Ash looked at the man and thought for a second it might be a reporter or a man that wanted to be his manager, but he noticed a British accent on the man's talking. "Sorry, but I'm busy right now"

"I'm sorry, this can't wait Ash Crimson you are coming with me!" The man raised his voice while groping Ash's shoulder.

Ash tried to get free from the man, but it was too strong for him, Ash tried to punch the man in the face but if hurt him more. "What the heck! Let me go you daft cow!"

"Hey hands off partner." Just then Guz came from out of the van and grabbed the man, then he threw him against the wall.

Both musicians stood there looking at the man standing up and showing he was a disguised android; the android stood up and glared at the both of them, so Ash said. "I think you sod him off, get into the van now!"

Both Guz and Ash tried to start the engine of the van, but for their bad luck it won't start, so the android walked towards the driver's side and ripped the door off. Ash was really scared that he and Guz escaped through the companion's side and ran away from the android, the brown falcon took out his cell phone and called Mordecai to bring some help.

"Hello?" Mordecai said answering the phone.

"Mordo, it's Ash, I have a little problem, you see there is this android or robot things that want's to kill me, can you come here and help us." Ash said trying to sound cool and calm.

"Dude, what!? Look we are on our way, just keep alive" Mordecai said hanging the phone.

Ash sighed at Mordecai's statement and replied for his own. "Yeah, I will try not to die Mordecai."

Ash and Guz ran inside the coffee shop trying to hide from the robot, they even blocked the door with some chairs and tables, but soon Eileen and Cj stopped them. "Hey what do you think you are doing, do you know who will need to fix this mess." Eileen scolded the musicians while grabbing the chairs and ordering them again.

Ash looked at Eileen, so he stopped her and said. "Look Eileen, I know I lie a lot and I might not be the best guy in the world, and probably you won't believe me this, but there is a robot out there trying to kill us."

"Yeah sure and there is a reindeer in the kitchen cooking the omelets." Cj said crossing her arms while glaring at Ash.

"Actually Cj, there is a reindeer cooking the omelets" Eileen replied while pointing at the kitchen and a reindeer came out with a plate of omelets and saying. "Order is up"

Ash felt a bit disgusted because he ate a omelet sandwich earlier and replied. "Remember me not to order a omelet ever again."

"Oh it's okay, he wears a hair net." Eileen said looking at Ash.

Just then a huge explosion came from the other side of the door breaking the barricade, Ash and Guz protected Eileen and Cj from the explosion, but the British robot was right in front of them, ready to strike again. The robot took a laser gun from his left leg and aimed it at Ash and said. "Ash Crimson, I have orders to capture you and retrieve you to England."

"So you are really English." Cj asked thinking Ash's accent was fake.

Ash sighed and glared at her, trying to tell her that was not the moment to argue, meanwhile the robot was ready to shoot Ash; he looked at Ash and tried to convince him to go peacefully. "Now surrender or else…"

Just then a yellow mustang appeared from nowhere hitting the robot and knocking him out of the way, Ash and Guz looked at each other and entered the mustang. Ash and Guz closed the door of the vehicle and saw Buck driving the car while Mordecai was in the companion sit, Ash looked at Buck and then at Mordecai and asked. "Why is buck driving and not you?"

"This is his mother's car dude, he wanted to drive." Mordecai said trying to defend himself.

Ash sighed and looked that right in front of the vehicle the robot got up and was really mad. "Look if that robot doesn't kill us, Buck's driving skills will, Buck step on it!"

With that phrase Buck accelerated top speed running over the robot and getting out of there, but the robot was not giving up that easy, the android started running behind the vehicle to try and catch Ash. "Buck can't you go faster!" Ash said since the robot was gaining on them, so he and Guz started throwing stuff at him, but it did nothing to slow the robot down, so they looked at each other trying to think in what else to do, but it was already too late, the android pounced over the car and was over the hood, everyone shouted when they saw the android, so Buck tried to shake him off the car, but did no effect.

"Buck, do something and get that bug off your car." Ash said really scared about everything.

Buck nodded and looked at the android as he pressed a button on the car's inside causing the hood to open and sling shot the robot into the air. Everyone cheered when they saw the robot falling flat to the ground and stopped the vehicle, but then Ash noticed they were still at the coffee shop.

"Bloody hell! Buck you drove in circles you idiot!" Ash shouted while the robot stood up and glared at the band.

Everyone screamed as the robot walked towards the vehicle and started shouting at Buck to start the engine, but the robot punched the vehicles motor damaging the engine. Everyone just sit there while the robot took his fist out of the engine and walked towards the driver's sit, but just then a golf club hit the robot's head. The android turned and saw Eileen and Cj with a pair of golf clubs to distract the android, so the robot started walking towards them alarming Mordecai of course.

"Dude, we have to do something we can't let them alone!" Mordecai shouted while looking at Ash.

"You sure we can't leave them, I mean there are a lot of girls in the city." Ash replied while Mordecai frowned and glared at him. "Alright, come with me Mordo, Guz and Buck, wait here I got a plan."

Both Mordecai and Ash got out of the mustang and ran towards the van, while Ash took a pair of jumper cables, Mordecai went to the driver's sit. "Mordecai when I shout now, you start the engine and accelerate the van."

"Dude, what are you going to do?" Mordecai asked while Ash took the golf club Cj threw to the robot.

"Just trust me dude." Ash said running towards the robot.

Meanwhile the robot was about to grab Cj, but Ash pounced over him to stop him. Ash tried to connect the cable to the robot's head, but the machine grabbed him and threw him to the ground, Ash shook his head and looked in fear while the robot walked towards him, so he took the golf club and stabbed it on the robots chest, then he connected one cable to the club. "Do you really think that will stop me." The android asked while glaring at the guitarist.

"No… but this will" Ash then slid between the robots leg connecting the cable on his back and shouting. "Now!"

When Mordecai heard the shout from Ash he started the engine and accelerated to top speed draining the robots energy and taking to the van's battery. Mordecai stopped the engine and looked through the van's window and saw the robot on his knees, but he was still functional.

"It will take more than that to stop me." The robot said standing up and glaring at Ash.

Ash chuckled at the robot's statement and said. "You should really be careful when standing in the middle of the highway."

Just then Buck and Guz appeared ramming the robot with the mustang, breaking it into several pieces. The robot's head rolled through the ground still active and functional, so before turning off he glared at Ash and said. "This isn't the last time you see me, I'll be…"

Ash cut off the robot placing his foot over his head and got ready to swing the golf club. "I don't think so bucket head, fore!" Ash then swung the golf club sending the robot's head far away.

"Hole in one boss!" Buck shouted from his mustang while he and Buck drove back to their apartments.

Ash smiled while turning at Cj and Eileen and helped them to stand up, he smiled and ran away from them and entered the van, while Mordecai started driving, but little he knew Cj was able to see his reflection on one of the mirrors.

Cj wasn't sure if something hit her head or she was just imagining things, but she was sure she saw Mordecai on the driver's seat. "Did I just saw Mordecai?"

Meanwhile Mordecai and Ash drove back to the apartment and they couldn't believe what just happened, Ash wasn't used to this things, but Mordecai on the other hand was starting to miss doing that every day. "Blimey, is this what you have to deal everyday Mordecai."

"Dude, you have no idea." Mordecai answered him while parking the van and getting out with Ash.

Ash looked at his van, while the door of the other side fell to the ground. "I have a lot to do for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I just hope it can be a normal day." Mordecai said heading inside.

Ash sighed heavily while sitting in on of the steps from the stairs that headed to the apartments in the second floor, he then took out a piece of paper and looked at it for a moment, the falcon smiled while looking at the paper and took out his phone and started marking a phone number, he placed the phone as he heard the ring and waited for someone to answer, and then a little moment someone answered the phone. "Hey, Margaret, how are you."

Ash heard Margaret's sweet voice through the machine as she talked to him. "I'm fine, well. at least alive, hey I was just wondering if we could hang out tomorrow, I had a long day."

"Of course, ugh, mind coming to my place." Margaret said through the little device.

Ash smiled when Margaret said those sweet words and replied. "Yeah, I will be there at twelve, ugh, sorry for asking, but do you know a good mechanic, I need one."

 **Well, that's all for now, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter, and if you did don't forget to leave your reviews to tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
